Love is right in front of you
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Samantha Cena is the adoptive sister of John Cena, who is her gurdian too. She gets a spot in the cast of Teen Wolf to ploay Cora Hale. While working for the show and WWE, Samantha starts to have feelings for Tyler Hoechlin. Can the 18 year old win over his heart and stay on track with everything? Tyler Hoechlin/ OC


**Samantha Cena is my oc and she is adopted. She is eighteen years old with light blue eyes and dirty blond curly hair. She is five foot two and loves to have a good time. Samantha is a diva in the wwe like her older brother, John Cena. She also has taken a job being a character in season three teen wolf as Cora. Just to let everyone know that is just a little idea I had. **

Samantha Cena got off the plane in California and was starting to regret taking the part in the new season of Teen Wolf. She could be after the divas championship right now. Samantha ran a hand through her dirty blond curls. John had convinced her to do this and he was going to get paid back for it. Samantha grabbed her dark purple bag from lauge and walked to get a taxi. She noticed three guys standing and talking to one another. One boy had light brown hair and brown eyes and a cute boy smile. The one standing to the left of him had dark short black hair and dark brown eyes. The last one had hazel eyes, dark black hair that was spiked upwards, and a black bread. He was the one that caught her eye. Soon, fans spotted Samantha and came running towards her.

"Oh my word, it is Samantha Cena! Can I have my picture with you?" A girl asked

"Sure." Samantha replied as she rested her sunglasses on top of her head. She took some pictures and made her way to the doors. She was going to put her foot up John's ass for this. She notice the group of guys walking towards her. Samantha sighed and cursed under her breath. She put a smile on her face as the boys walked over to her.

"Are you, Samantha Cena?" The guy with the dark brown eyes asked

"Yes and you are?" Samantha replied

"I am Tyler Posey. I am going to be one of your costars." Posey answered

"Nice to meet you." Samantha said as shook Posey's hand. Samantha looked over at the other two.

"Hi, I am Dylan O'Brien and I am a co star too." The boy with the brown hair said as he shook her hand. The last guy just watched as Samantha talked to the other two. He had to admit that she was a fine looking girl and on Teen Wolf, she would be playing Derek Hale's little sister which it would be hard for him to stay in character. Samantha's cell phone went off and Samantha answered it. She was to go and do a photo shoot before she could do filming for the show. She thanked Stephanie McMahon and headed over to do the photo shoot. Samantha headed over to where WWE Magazine was published and went to change into her outfit. She was doing an interview for the magazine. Samantha dress in a cameo dress down shirt with a black cami underneath the shirt and blue jeans. She was barefoot too and went and did the pose she was told to do. After the pictures , everything else went by fast.

Samantha walked out in a purple summer dress. She wore black flats and started to walk. She sighed as the image of the guy with the bread ran through her mind. He was so hot and she could not wait to get his hands on him. Samantha's phone went off and she knew it was her older brother, John. She did not like the fact that he was dating Nikki Bella who was a total bitch to her.

"Hello" Samantha said

"Hey little sister, how it going?" John replied

"Ok. I start filming my character scenes tomorrow." Samantha answered

"Well, Raw will air a week from now at California. I figured we could hang out together you and me. Later on you could hang out with Nikki." John Said

"No, I will not hang out with Nikki. She disrespects me John and I do not like it. I have to go now." Samantha said as she hung up the phone. She did not understand why John picked that bitch. Bri was the better half of the twins. Bri was dating Daniel Bryan. Samantha arrived at the address where the Teen Wolf cast and crew were having a party. Dylan went right over to her and they started talking. Dylan told her that he was a big fan of the wwe and her brother and her. She answered all of Dylan's questions truthfully and she saw tall and hot walk up to her.

"I did not get to introduce myself earlier. My name is Tyler Hoechlin and I am a co star as well." Mr. Hot said

"Nice to meet you. My name is Samantha Cena." Samantha replied

"Are you any chance related to John Cena?" Hoechlin asked

"Yes, he is my guardian and adoptive older brother." Samantha replied

"Is there any chance you can get us behind stage at a wwe event?" Dylan asked

"Sure, John said next week they will be here and I will be working so you can hang out backstage. I think everyone should be there. I know Randy will be there." Samantha replied

"Do you have a match or segment?" Dylan asked

"I have both. I will be attending a party the next day for some partnership and only one of you can come. You have to decided." Samantha replied

Dylan then went to go talk to Posey and left Samantha alone with Hoechlin. She glazed over his figure and then looked away. The music was very good and she wanted to go dance. Her phone went of and she answered it.

"What is it, John." Samantha said

"We do I start. You hung up on me, when I was not done talking to you. Then you went off about Nikki. I do not know why you can't get along." John replied

"She is rude and disrespectful to me! She does it when you are not around. She mocks you and talks bad about you behind your back." Samantha yelled

"Do not rise your tone with me young lady. I have to go and I will call you soon. I love you, Samantha." John said

He hung up and she knew she heard Nikki in the background. She started to cry a little. John was making a mistake and he did not care. Samantha jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hoechlin looked down at her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Hoechlin asked

"Yes. I just have some things to get off my chest with my brother." Samantha replied

"Would you like to dance?" Hoechlin asked

"Sure." Samantha replied

Samantha took Hoechiln's hand and he led her out to the dance floor. They started to dance and Samantha swung her hips and let the music guide her. Samantha had let her mind wonder to what was happening right now and not on John. Soon, a slow song came on and Hoechlin grabbed one hand and put his other arm around her waist. She smiled up at him and blushed a little. Hoechlin chuckled a little and finished dancing. Hoechlin walked Samantha back to her room and left. Samantha took a shower and went to bed.

**The next day**

Samantha dressed in a dark brown and jeans and went to go film. She meet the rest of the cast and went to go shoot the first scene where she is trapped in the vault and it only showed her holding hands with the character Boyd. After, she decided to go to lunch and a guy with short brown hair and tattoos up his arms stood there. A smirk on his face and his olive green eyes sparkled. Samantha ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Phil, how did you know?" She asked as she hug him

"A best friend always knows were there best half is." Cm Punk replied

Samantha smiled up at him. Cm Punk knew she was upset about something and had been crying over it. He knew John had to deal with a part of it. He saw how Nikki Bella treated Samantha and it was disgusting. Nikki showed her no respect and Nikki never sounded like she was on love with John. It sounded like she was in love with his money and house with all his toys in it.

"Let me guess why you are upset. John is not listening to you and is so far up Nikki's ass to see the truth about her." Cm Punk said

"Yes and he wants me to spend time with her which I won't do. When he was getting his divorce, it was me and him. Then, the Bella's come back to wrestling and he goes for Nikki. She a bitch and blames everything on me." Samantha replied letting a tear roll done her cheek.

"Let's go get some lunch." Punk said

Samantha nodded her head and walked along. It was good to have someone visit that was not John. When she was brought up into the wwe, Punk had come up and they found they had some common intrest. Cm Punk had taught her the ropes of the business. When they walked along, Cm Punk had Samantha laughing and smiling. Hoechlin watched as the two walked away and growled. It was not like Samantha was his girlfriend, even thou he wished she was. Dylan came up and rested his hand on Hoechlin's shoulder.

"You are so totally into her." Dylan said

"No, I don't." Hoechlin replied

"I can tell that she likes you a lot. She is always looking at you." Dylan answered

Hoechlin walked off shaking his head. Maybe he could ask her out. He just needed some time alone.

Punk and Samantha sat in a diner. Samantha got a grill cheese with French fries and a diet Mountain Dew. Punk got the same except with a diet Pepsi. She was glad to have Punk watch her back and as a friend.

"John is trying to get you to spend time and get along with Nikki. He needs to open his eyes because you are more important then her. Nikki just treats you like shit." Punk said

"I know. I can't wait to spend time with John. I get to kick the crap of Nikki in the ring with Bri not by ring side. I can't wait until Monday." Samantha replied

"Do you have a guy who is a boyfriend in your life?" Punk asked

"No but, there is one I have my eye on. He tall, dark, and handsome. His name is Tyler Hoechlin." Samantha replied

Punk smiled and they continued to eat. Hoechlin left a note and a dozen purple roses by Samantha's trailer. He hoped she would call him and saw yes. Samantha walked back to her trailer with Punk. She said good bye to Cm Punk and hugged him. Punk did the same and told her she would see him next Monday. Also, her told that he would call her later. Samantha turned around and was surprised. She picked up the roses and took the note off and read it.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I was wondering if you would like to go out and get to know one another better. I would love too. Please, call or text me with an answers._

_Yours truly,_

_Tyler Hoechlin_

Samantha put the flowers in a vase full of water. She called Hoechlin.

"Hello?" Hoechlin asked

"Hey, Tyler. It is me, Samantha." Samantha replied

"Hey, did you get the flowers?" Hoechlin asked

"Yes and they are beautiful. I would love to go out with you." Samantha answered

Samantha ended the call and her heart jumped with joy. She was going to get to know some more. She couldn't wait to see him.


End file.
